


A Zhurick Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [60]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, all for the single purpose of a horrible pun, immature, implied use of bondage, incredibly immature, very immature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Zhurick Fanfic

            Varrick stretched his legs out and rolled his neck, humming under his breath. Everything tested, everything ticked off, everything sorted into acceptable on the mental list he kept in his head. The chair squeaked minutely as he shifted his legs against the restraints (holding), then his arms (wrist and hands and forearms, bound tightly to the chair). He took a deep breath and said, “Zhu Li, do the thing.”

            Zhu Li stepped out in front of him, the crop grasped tightly in one hand, and said, “Yes, sir.”


End file.
